Express $0.86$ as a fraction.
Answer: The number $8$ is in the tenths place, so we have eight tenth Eight tenth can be written as $\dfrac{8}{10}$ The number $6$ is in the hundredths place, so we have six hundredth Six hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{6}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{8}{10} + \dfrac{6}{100}$ $= \dfrac{80}{100} + \dfrac{6}{100}$ $= \dfrac{86}{100}$